It Only Hurts When I Breathe
by Ber Fawn
Summary: Bad title! Naruto runs away from home! Now it's up to Sasuke and his friends to get him home! Will they get him home safely? And What does Akatsuki and Orochimaru have to do with this? Read to find out! My first multi-chapter story, Be nice please!
1. Naruto runs away

**It Only Hurts When I Breathe**

Naruto Uzumaki was 16, and had the nine-tailed-fox sealed within him. He was treated as dirt, no, worse than dirt. He was on his way to training when he saw his two team mates kissing. Their names were Sasuke Uchiha, and Sakura Haruno. Naruto always pretended to have a crush on Sakura but in reality, he hated her. He pretended to hate Sasuke, but he loved him. It was kind of like a flip-flop with the two.

"S-Sasuke? Sakura?" Naruto asked.

They broke apart. Sakura turned around and glared at him.

"Go away, Naruto. We know that you're hated so why not just leave? Or, better yet, die? That would do the whole village a favor," she said coldly.

Naruto's grin faltered, but automatically picked up. _Since when do I care what she thinks? _

"I agree with Sakura, dobe. You really should leave or die. It _would_ do the village a favor," Sasuke said, instantly regretting it. Now, Naruto's grin was fake. He was heart-broken from what Sasuke just said. _If it's what Sasuke wants, then fine. Nobody would miss me anyway._ he thought. Oh, how wrong he was.

"There's no training today since Kakashi-sensei is on a mission. Let's go, Sasuke. Clearly Naruto-baka isn't leaving," Sakura said. The last sentence was spoken too soon. Right when she stopped talking, Naruto darted to his apartment

_I hate them! I hate this village! I'm out of here!_

_**You sure you want to do that, kit?**_ It was Kyuubi. _**Because if so, then let's get out of here. **_

_Good idea, Kyuubi. I'll just pack all my important things and hurry off tonight. _

_**Good. I can't stand another second longer than what you want in this hell-hole. **_

_Me neither. So, it's settled. I- we leave tonight._

_**Can't wait.**_

And that was the end of that conversation. That night, Naruto's plan was put into action. He picked up his bag with the things he found important, and left his apartment, leaving it unlocked. He rushed to the gates, but was stopped by one of the guards.

"Where are you going this late at night, Naruto? It's one in the morning!"

"Whatever." Naruto punched him out of the way, and instantly left.

The next morning, Iruka was at Naruto's apartment door, knocking and calling out his name.

"Naruto!? Open the door, I know you're not asleep!" he called.

No answer. Kakashi was finally back from his mission and was suddenly by Iruka's side.

"What's wrong?" he asked.

"Naruto's not opening the door. I don't know what's gotten into that boy," Iruka explained.

Kakashi tried the door, and it opened. "It's unlocked, Iruka. Why didn't you try this way?" he asked.

"I didn't know it was unlocked. Let's see what's up with Naruto."

"Okay."

When they entered the house, they realized that there was no sign of Naruto or Kyuubi's chakra signature. They gave each other worried glances, when just then, Kakashi saw a piece of paper on the table.

He read it and finally looked at Iruka, with concerned eyes. "We have to see Tsunade, right away."

"Why? What's it say?" Iruka asked urgently.

"I'll tell you on the way."

"What!?" Tsunade's yell was heard all over the village. She lowered her voice before continuing. "What do you mean he ran away!? Why would he run!?" she all but screamed.

Sasuke, Sakura, Shikamaru, Hinata, and Neji were all there as well. They were just as shocked as Tsunade was.

"Exactly what I mean. Naruto's ran away. We don't know why. Just read the letter! There was no sign that he'll stay out forever, nor that he'll return," Kakashi explained.

_I know why he left._ Sasuke and Sakura thought together. They knew it was their fault Naruto ran away. More Sasuke's than anyone's, but they didn't know that. Only Naruto knew and he ran away.

"Why would he run away!?" Tsunade yelled. She was beyond shocked, and angry. She was pissed.

"We don't know. But there was something in the letter about some people being mean to him. We think that's why. We just don't know who or where those people are," Iruka cut in.

"Find them! This is urgent! Call all the Anbu you can find! We have a run-away!" Tsunade ordered.

"No need, Tsunade. Why not just send his friends out? They have better chances of bringing Naruto back than anyone," Yamato said.

"Fine, I'll send his friends. Sasuke Uchiha, Sakura Haruno, Shikamaru Nara, Hinata Hyuuga, Neji Hyuuga, find the rest of Naruto's friends you know of. You all are to find Naruto and bring him back. Dismissed!"

"Hai," they all said, and disappeared to find the rest of Naruto's friends.

**To Be Continued…**


	2. Sasuke finds Naruto

**It Only Hurst When I Breathe**

**Chapter 2**

Last time:

_"Why would he run away!?" Tsunade yelled. She was beyond shocked, and angry. She was pissed. _

_"We don't know. But there was something in the letter about some people being mean to him. We think that's why. We just don't know who or where those people are," Iruka cut in._

_"Find them! This is urgent! Call all the Anbu you can find! We have a run-away!" Tsunade ordered._

_"No need, Tsunade. Why not just send his friends out? They have better chances of bringing Naruto back than anyone," Yamato said. _

_"Fine, I'll send his friends. Sasuke Uchiha, Sakura Haruno, Shikamaru Nara, Hinata Hyuuga, Neji Hyuuga, find the rest of Naruto's friends you know of. You all are to find Naruto and bring him back. Dismissed!"_

_"Hai," they all said, and disappeared to find the rest of Naruto's friends. _

Shikamaru was made leader of the team when they found the rest of Naruto's friends. There were Choji, Tenten, Temari, Kankuro, and Gaara that they needed to find, along with Ino, some friends from the village hidden in the waves, a couple of Anbu, Jiraya, and a few other people that they didn't know. They were currently walking out of the village to go find Naruto.

"When we find him, I'll rip his stupid legs off!" Sakura threatened. She wasn't really mad, but she knew Sasuke was. She didn't care about Naruto at all. She was put up the act so that Sasuke would notice her. Which didn't work.

"Shut up, Sakura, we know you're just acting," Shino Aburame said. He was another one of Naruto's friends that they found.

"Yeah, Sakura. We know it's just an act. Unlike you, we're all worried about Naruto, and we want to know why he left! Why are you so stupid?" Ino said coldly. Even she was worried about Naruto (She accepts the SasuNaru thing).

"I know why he left. He left because of me and Sasuke-kun. We told him nobody cared about him, and he ran off. I don't see the problem with that. Good riddance in my opinion," Sakura said.

Sasuke looked down. He knew the reason, too. But he would never say the reason aloud. He was ashamed of himself for agreeing with Sakura, and not bothering to go find Naruto.

Just then, some Sound Nin showed up, and started attacking them.

-----------Time Skip (I don't really want to put up a fight right now, but next time I will.)----------

Sasuke and almost everyone were badly injured. Two sound nin were dead, and most of them were badly injured, worse than Sasuke and the others. The last Sound Nin standing, lunged at Sasuke, but was hit square in the back with a kunai.

"What happened, Sasuke?" Shikamaru asked.

"I don't know. He started attacking me, but then he fell to the ground, dead. He had this kunai stuck in his back." After Sasuke was done explaining, he noticed someone was watching them. He also sensed chakra.

_That chakra…it's so familiar._ he thought. Little did he know, that the chakra signature was Naruto's. He was about to ask Naruto why he helped them, but he disappeared.

"Sasuke, follow whoever that was. I have a feeling we just had a very short reunion," Shikamaru ordered.

Sasuke didn't say anything, but obeyed his orders. Actually, he was going to follow the stranger anyway. He felt the chakra signature going away, slowly but surely. He started sprinting after the person.

It was a few minutes before the person sensed Sasuke coming, and started running.

"Wait," Sasuke called.

The person stopped for a second, but started running again. Faster.

"Hey, wait! Who are you!?" Sasuke called again.

No response.

"Hello? Who are you? Why did you help my team?" he asked after a few minutes.

"I didn't. I hate Sound Nin, and you were their victims. It was only a coincidence. I didn't help you, now leave me alone," the person said. Sasuke's eyes widened. He recognized that voice!

"Okay, but you didn't answer my first question. Who are you?" he asked.

There was silence for a few minutes, and the stranger finally stopped running.

"My name's not important," Naruto said. He couldn't think of a good name, and he didn't want to reveal himself to Sasuke. He didn't want Sasuke to take him back to the village.

"Yes it is. What's your name?" Sasuke asked.

Finally, Naruto stopped moving altogether, and finally answered, he thought of a good name. "Douai. My last name is unimportant."

"Okay, fine. I'm Sasuke. Do you know where me and my team could get some herbs or a medic Nin?" Sasuke asked.

"Yes, I am a medic. You guys can come to my home so I'll heal you," Naruto said.

"Really? Cool! Thank you, Douai. Hang on a second, okay? I need to check up on my team," Sasuke explained and ran back the way he came.

When he got to his team, they were waiting for him. "Guys, I found out that the person that saved us, is a medic. His name is Douai, and he invited us to his home so he can heal us. He's letting us stay the night, so come on!" Sasuke explained. He felt a chill run up his spine when he said Douai, instead of Naruto. It didn't feel right. _There's something strange about Douai. He seems familiar. _he thought. Then it hit him. _What if it _is_ Naruto? What if he made up his name! That would explain how his voice and chakra signature is so familiar. Although, Douai is a nice name. If he is Naruto, how are we going to get him back?_ he thought.

"Okay, let's go. We need healing anyway," Shikamaru said.

"Hai!" everyone said, and followed Sasuke to where he left Naruto/Douai. He was still there, waiting patiently.

"Is that all? If so, then let's go. It may rain again, anyway," Naruto/Douai said.

"Okay," Sasuke said, and followed Douai/Naruto to a nearby cave. _It can't be…but…at the same time, I feel like it can! Is it possible that Naruto's right in front of us, and we're not doing anything? _He couldn't help but wonder.

After everyone was there, and done being healed, Sasuke and Naruto/Douai were outside. Naruto was out first outside, but eventually Sasuke walked out.

"So, how long have you lived here, Douai?" Sasuke asked. _I can't believe that it may be possible that Naruto's right beside me…_

"Not long. Actually about a day now," Naruto explained. He wanted Sasuke to know who he was without actually telling him.

"Did you know a Naruto Uzumaki?" Sasuke asked.

"Yeah, I know him. We're close friends. Actually, we're closer than anyone could believe," Naruto said, trying to keep from actually telling Sasuke.

Sasuke started thinking that Naruto _was_ beside him, giving him clues of who he was.

"What do you mean you're closer than anyone could believe? Are you him?" he asked.

**To Be Continued…**

**What do you think Naruto will say? Yes? No? Find out when I post chapter three: Naruto's answer, and Sasuke's reaction. ******


	3. Naruto's confession

**It Only Hurts When I Breathe**

**Chapter 3: **

_Last time:_

_"So, how long have you lived here, Douai?" Sasuke asked. I can't believe that it may be possible that Naruto's right beside me…_

_"Not long. Actually about a day now," Naruto explained. He wanted Sasuke to know who he was without actually telling him._

_"Did you know a Naruto Uzumaki?" Sasuke asked. _

_"Yeah, I know him. We're close friends. Actually, we're closer than anyone could believe," Naruto said, trying to keep from actually telling Sasuke. _

_Sasuke started thinking that Naruto was beside him, giving him clues of who he was. _

_"What do you mean you're closer than anyone could believe? Are you him?" he asked. _

"Well?" Sasuke asked impatiently. It's been almost 5 minutes since Douai last spoke.

More silence.

"Answer me, Douai! You're so much like him, I had to ask. If you're not then whatever. Just answer me," Sasuke said. He was starting to get annoyed with the silence.

Suddenly, Douai pulled Sasuke into another area where they knew nobody was listening. Douai paused, to make sure nobody was listening, or able to listen.

"Alright, Sasuke. You got me," he said. He let go of his disguise and showed Sasuke the whisker marks. Sasuke froze. _This can't be happening…It can't be him. It was just a thought!_ he thought to himself.

"N-Naruto?" he asked.

"Yes, Sasuke. It's me. Naruto Uzumaki in the flesh. You happy now? You found out who I am, now please don't tell anybody else. I'm not ready for the others to know who I am yet, okay?" Naruto said. He knew Sasuke would have found out who he was any time now, because he kept giving hints.

"Alright, I won't tell anyone. What are you going to do if they find out? I feel like you wanted me to know the whole time. Why, Naruto? Why me of all people!?" he nearly shouted.

"Shhh! Don't yell, Sasuke. I told you for my own personal reasons that I'll tell when I'm ready. Okay?" he explained.

"Sorry. I'm just shocked. I wasn't expecting to find you this easily, let alone have you save me and the others," Sasuke said. He was shocked and relieved that Naruto revealed himself to him. All he wanted now, was for him to tell him why, and have him go back home.

"It's alright. I know you weren't expecting it, but we can't turn back, now. Just trust me okay? In a couple days I'll escort you and your team to Konoha and maybe I'll stay as well. I don't want to stay, but if it's what you want then fine. I'll go back if it's what you want, okay?"

"Okay. And, Naruto?" Sasuke asked.

"Hm?"

"Thanks. You know, for saving us. I owe you." With that said, they went back to the others.

That night, Sasuke didn't have any nightmares about Naruto, and Naruto stayed up to watch over him.

"You have no idea why I'm helping you, Sasuke. But soon, you will," he whispered.

That morning, Sasuke awoke to see that everyone else was asleep, except Naruto. Said blonde was sitting outside the cave wall, staring into space.

Sasuke got up, and walked over to Naruto. He stopped a few feet away, and continued watching the blonde.

"Come sit down, Sasuke," Naruto finally said. It had been nearly 20 minutes that Sasuke had started watching him.

"How did you know I was watching you?" Sasuke asked.

"I sensed your chakra. Why didn't you just come over and sit down when you noticed I was here?" asked the blonde.

"I don't really know, Naruto. I guess I'm still kind of in shock from when you confessed to me last night," Sasuke answered. It wasn't completely a lie. He was still surprised that Naruto had told him who he was.

"Oh, I see. Well, I've been thinking all night. Do you want me to return to the village with you, Sasuke?" Naruto asked.

"Yes, I do. But not if you don't want to come back. If you don't want to come back, then stay away from the village. I don't care. Just keep in touch. (A/N: Not like that you pervs! As in contact!) Please, stay in touch, Naruto. That way if you mysteriously disappear completely, I'll know something happened, and I'll rush out, right away. Okay?" Sasuke asked. In truth, he loved Naruto, but wouldn't admit it until the time was right.

"Then…I'll come back. I'll return to the village with you," Naruto said smiling. He loved Sasuke, too. But like Sasuke, he didn't want to admit it until the time was right. And right now, the time was right for Sasuke.

"Why are you going to return if it's what I want, Naruto? It's your decision, not mine," he asked.

Apparently Naruto felt that now was the right time.

"Because…Sasuke…I…I l-lo—" he began, but was cut off by Sakura (that whore).

"Sasuke-kun! There you are! I was worried you disappeared! Come on, we have to head back out and find Naruto!" she exclaimed. She looked over at Naruto, and glared. "Oh, sorry. Was I interrupting something between you and Douai?" she asked smugly.

Naruto just turned around and started walking away. He felt he was an outcast when Sakura was around.

"Go away, Sakura! I don't like you! I love Naruto, and you know it!!" Sasuke blurted. Before he could say anything else, he realized what he had said, and looked to Naruto, wide eyed. Or, at least he thought he looked to Naruto. Apparently, while he and Sakura were arguing, Naruto left. He ran in the direction he saw Naruto start walking away in.

"Naruto!" he called.

"What is it, Sasuke?" he heard Naruto say from the tree above him.

"Why'd you run off like that? Sakura doesn't know who you are, remember?"

"I know. I just didn't want to interrupt anything."

"What do you mean? You weren't interrupting anything."

"You sure?" Naruto asked. Obviously he hadn't heard Sasuke tell Sakura off (WHOO! GO SASUKE!).

"Positive, now what were you saying before the pink haired loser interrupted?"

"Oh, um, forget it. It's nothing."

"You said you lo…. Lo…what's lo mean? Love? What?"

"I was going to say…I love you."

**To Be Continued…**

**Hope you liked it! Sorry if I'm moving too fast. I'm doing my best to slow down and add detail. Anyway, Review! Next chapter will be up…today! Tomorrow's my b-day! Whoot!**


	4. Sakura's death

**Sakura's death**

Last time:

_"Because…Sasuke…I…I l-lo—" he began, but was cut off by Sakura (that whore)._

_"Sasuke-kun! There you are! I was worried you disappeared! Come on, we have to head back out and find Naruto!" she exclaimed. She looked over at Naruto, and glared. "Oh, sorry. Was I interrupting something between you and Douai?" she asked smugly._

_Naruto just turned around and started walking away. He felt he was an outcast when Sakura was around._

_"Go away, Sakura! I don't like you! I love Naruto, and you know it!!" Sasuke blurted. Before he could say anything else, he realized what he had said, and looked to Naruto, wide eyed. Or, at least he thought he looked to Naruto. Apparently, while he and Sakura were arguing, Naruto left. He ran in the direction he saw Naruto start walking away in._

_"Naruto!" he called._

_"What is it, Sasuke?" he heard Naruto say from the tree above him._

_"Why'd you run off like that? Sakura doesn't know who you are, remember?"_

_"I know. I just didn't want to interrupt anything."_

_"What do you mean? You weren't interrupting anything."_

_"You sure?" Naruto asked. Obviously he hadn't heard Sasuke tell Sakura off (WHOO! GO SASUKE!)._

_"Positive, now what were you saying before the pink haired loser interrupted?"_

_"Oh, um, forget it. It's nothing."_

_"You said you lo…. Lo…what's lo mean? Love? What?"_

_"I was going to say…I love you."_

"You what?" Sasuke asked. He was surprised Naruto had confessed to him, because he was about to confess first.

"I love you, Sasuke. If you don't love me back, then I understand. At least we can be friends," Naruto replied. He truly did love Sasuke. He was afraid of rejection before, but if he got it now, the least he wanted was for him and Sasuke to stay friends.

"I love you too, Naruto. I always have, and I always will. I'm just surprised that you confessed first. I was going to confess if Sakura hadn't messed everything up. Ugh, Sakura. We really should kill her. I can't stand another second of her presence."

"Okay. We'll kill her. Slowly and painfully, or fast and painless?" Naruto asked.

"Slowly and painfully. She's so annoying it's time she suffered."

"Okay. Good thing I have poison that spreads extremely slowly and painfully in the back of the cave."

Then they heard a voice.

"Naruto! There you are! I was looking all over for you!" It was Naruto's friend Neka. She had blue hair, a huge grin on her face, and she was wearing sandals. She had a huge grin on her face, and was wearing a brownish T-shirt with a blue strip across the chest. She was also wearing a pair of tan shorts.

"Neka, what are you doing here?"

"I overheard you and…him talking about Sakura Haruno! Are you going to kill her yet? If not, let me do it!"

"Don't worry, Neka-chan. I'll kill her, and you can watch. Neka, this is Sasuke Uchiha, an old friend of mine. Sasuke this is Neka Shiroitora Hanta. I met her a while ago. Neka, what are you doing here?"

"I told you what I'm doing here, Naru-chan! I want to know if you're going to kill Haruno-baka. And if you are, can I watch?" Neka asked. All three of them hated Sakura, and were the only ones that knew Naruto's true identity. Neka hated Sakura because she overheard Naruto complaining about her when they met.

"Sure, Neka-chan! We were about to kill her, you coming?"

"You know I am!" Neka said excitedly. She wanted to watch Sakura die just as much as Sasuke and Naruto did. She knew she wouldn't be allowed to kill her, so she settled with watching. She didn't like the fact that she had to just watch at first, but eventually she gave up, and appreciated that Naruto at least let her watch the death of the bitchy ass whore. (God, I hate Sakura…)

"When they got to Naruto's cave, Sakura was the only person awake. She saw Sasuke coming, and lunged at him. He side-stepped as Naruto and Neka went to the back of the cage to get the poison. It was made by Neka and was meant to kill Sakura. She knew how much Naruto hated Sakura, so she made sure it caused a lot of pain.

"Sasuke-kun? What's wrong?" Sakura asked, not noticing Naruto and Neka coming back with the poison in Naruto's hand.

"It's time you died, Sakura. When will you get it!? Sasuke doesn't like you and never did. He also never will," Naruto said coldly.

"How would you know!? You're just some stupid stranger that's probably planning to turn us in to Orochimaru, or Akatsuki," Sakura said just as coldly.

"I know because," Naruto took his hood off, and showed Sakura his whisker marks. "I'm your teammate. It's me, Sakura. Naruto Uzumaki and your killer. And this time, Sasuke won't stop me. It was his idea after all."

"Yeah, bitch!" Neka nearly yelled. She was starting to get restless with excitement.

"N-Naruto-baka? Douai was you the whole time? Oh, well that's a shock. Not! I was hoping Akatsuki got you already. Oh well. Dreams don't always come true. Isn't that right Naruto? You never became Hokage!" Sakura all but yelled. She was trying to make Naruto feel bad, but with no avail.

"So? I gave up on that dream when I left the village. Now, let's go Sasuke-kun. I want to kill her already, and Neka's getting restless," Naruto said coldly. He never had a crush on Sakura. He always liked Sasuke, and Sakura was just the cover-up.

"Okay, Naru-chan," Sasuke said.

"Ohmygod! Naru-chan's uke! I can't believe it!" Neka shrieked. She knew Naruto was gay for Sasuke ever since they first met. Naruto told Neka all his problems and she listened to him each time. They were really good friends, which was why she also wanted Sakura dead. (Go Neka!)

They grabbed Sakura, and pulled her far from the cave. After a while of fighting, they finally got the poison down her throat. She started shaking uncontrollably, but couldn't yell in pain. She was dying, and they all knew it. Neka watched with a spark in her eyes. The spark showed enjoyment!

"Help…me…please…" Sakura gasped through the pain.

"Shut up, whore! Nobody's going to help you!" Naruto snapped.

Eventually, Sakura's skin started painfully peeling off and the rest started burning. She was about to scream in pain when Naruto put his hand over her mouth and nose, blocking any air.

After 15 hours of the "torture" Sakura finally died. Neka, Naruto, and Sasuke all walked away from Sakura's corpse and towards Naruto's cave.

Nobody even noticed Sakura wasn't around, even after three weeks.

**Hope you enjoyed! My next chapter is going to be the final one! **

**Check in next time with chapter 5: Naruto's return!**

**Review or I won't post the next chapter!!!! ******


	5. Naruto's return!

**Naruto's Return**

**Last Time: **

_When they got to Naruto's cave, Sakura was the only person awake. She saw Sasuke coming, and lunged at him. He side-stepped as Naruto and Neka went to the back of the cage to get the poison. It was made by Neka and was meant to kill Sakura. She knew how much Naruto hated Sakura, so she made sure it caused a lot of pain. _

_"Sasuke-kun? What's wrong?" Sakura asked, not noticing Naruto and Neka coming back with the poison in Naruto's hand. _

_"It's time you died, Sakura. When will you get it!? Sasuke doesn't like you and never did. He also never will," Naruto said coldly. _

_"How would you know!? You're just some stupid stranger that's probably planning to turn us in to Orochimaru, or Akatsuki," Sakura said just as coldly. _

_"I know because," Naruto took his hood off, and showed Sakura his whisker marks. "I'm your teammate. It's me, Sakura. Naruto Uzumaki and your killer. And this time, Sasuke won't stop me. It was his idea after all." _

_"Yeah, bitch!" Neka nearly yelled. She was starting to get restless with excitement. _

_"N-Naruto-baka? Douai was you the whole time? Oh, well that's a shock. Not! I was hoping Akatsuki got you already. Oh well. Dreams don't always come true. Isn't that right Naruto? You never became Hokage!" Sakura all but yelled. She was trying to make Naruto feel bad, but with no avail. _

_"So? I gave up on that dream when I left the village. Now, let's go Sasuke-kun. I want to kill her already, and Neka's getting restless," Naruto said coldly. He never had a crush on Sakura. He always liked Sasuke, and Sakura was just the cover-up. _

_"Okay, Naru-chan," Sasuke said._

_"Ohmygod! Naru-chan's uke! I can't believe it!" Neka shrieked. She knew Naruto was gay for Sasuke ever since they first met. Naruto told Neka all his problems and she listened to him each time. They were really good friends, which was why she also wanted Sakura dead. (Go Neka!) _

_They grabbed Sakura, and pulled her far from the cave. After a while of fighting, they finally got the poison down her throat. She started shaking uncontrollably, but couldn't yell in pain. She was dying, and they all knew it. Neka watched with a spark in her eyes. The spark showed enjoyment! _

_"Help…me…please…" Sakura gasped through the pain. _

_"Shut up, whore! Nobody's going to help you!" Naruto snapped. _

_Eventually, Sakura's skin started painfully peeling off and the rest started burning. She was about to scream in pain when Naruto put his hand over her mouth and nose, blocking any air. _

_After 15 hours of the "torture" Sakura finally died. Neka, Naruto, and Sasuke all walked away from Sakura's corpse and towards Naruto's cave. _

_Nobody even noticed Sakura wasn't around, even after three weeks._

**Now: **

When everyone found out Sakura had died, everyone celebrated. Nobody liked Sakura, and she was only assigned with the mission because the hokage knew Sasuke, Naruto, or someone else from the team would kill her. Neka also refused to leave Naruto's side after she witnessed Sakura's death. She also made more poison for him.

When the poison was done, Neka handed it to Naruto. "Here you go, Naruto! There's more in your back-pack when you need it. What are you going to do now? Everyone's going to find out who you truly are now, you know."

"I know Neka-chan. I was thinking about returning to the village with Sasuke," Naruto explained, grinning at Sasuke.

"Really? If it's okay, I would like to travel with you," Neka offered. She really enjoyed Naruto's presence, since they were best friends and all. She also started liking Sasuke, but if Naruto loved him, she's back off. (A/N: That last sentence was dedicated to my friend. Neka's her character! Hope you like the rest!)

"Of course you can, Neka-chan! You're always welcome to travel with me!" Naruto all but yelled.

"Naruto, Neka's right. Everyone will find out who you are now that Sakura's dead. Are you going to return to the village, or stay as a rogue ninja? Either's fine with me, but I won't return without you," Sasuke said. He and Naruto had started dating soon after they killed Sakura.

"I don't know yet. I'm thinking about returning, but I'm not sure."

"Naruto!?" Kakashi all but shrieked. He had overheard the part when Sasuke had said his name, and started listening in to see if it was really Naruto or not.

"Hi, Kakashi-sensei," Naruto said shyly. He wasn't sure what to do now that his teacher had found out who he was.

"Naruto! It's really you!" Kakashi yelled, drawing attention to the four of them. He didn't care that everyone started dashing towards them, and tackled Naruto in an un-breathable bear hug.

"K-Kakashi-sensei…I can't…breathe…," Naruto gasped.

"Oops, sorry, Naruto. I'm so happy to see you! Why didn't you tell us you were Douai instead of make up such a ridiculous name!?" Kakashi scolded. In truth, he was happy to see Naruto.

"Sorry, Kakashi-sensei. I wasn't ready to be dragged back to the village yet, and I knew that was what you would do, if I told you who I was. Please, forgive me," Naruto all but begged.

"I forgive you, Naruto. Actually, I would have done the same thing, were I in your position. So, are you going to come back to the village with us?" Kakashi asked, ignoring the fact that everyone stared, wide-eyed at Naruto.

Naruto looked to Sasuke, then to Neka, and back at Kakashi. He started thinking about what to do, but eventually nodded. "Yeah, I'll come back. I'll go home. I'm ready to go home, now," Naruto explained, ignoring Kyuubi's protests.

_**"What are you talking about, gaki!? It took you years to decide to leave, I won't allow you to return!" **_ Kyuubi yelled.

Everyone noticed a dark aura fighting against Naruto's bright one.

"You okay, Naruto?" Sasuke asked, ignoring the concern in his voice.

"Kyuubi…" Naruto whispered, barely loud enough for Sasuke to hear. Sasuke had to strain his ears to hear the name.

"Oh, no. No wonder Naruto wasn't ready to come home! Kyuubi won't let him, without taking over!" Neji shouted. Everyone had found out about Kyuubi long before Naruto left the village.

Just then, everyone noticed the dark aura disappear, and Naruto collapse to his knees, panting.

"Damn…demon…" Naruto said between pants.

"Are you alright? I can carry you back to the village, if you want, Naruto," Sasuke offered.

Naruto nodded, not trusting his voice or legs. Sasuke picked him up bridal style (awwww…) and carried him back to the village.

Tsunade freaked out when she saw Naruto, and nearly pounded on him, but Sasuke explained why Naruto didn't walk back to the village. She ran some tests on Naruto's seal, and they waited a couple days for the results.

When the results came in, Tsunade called Naruto and Sasuke into her office.

"What is it, Tsunade-baa-chan?" Naruto asked, uncertain if he wanted to know the results or not.

"Naruto, Sasuke, the results came in for the test. Naruto, have you used Kyuubi's chakra a lot while you were…away?" Tsunade asked.

"No. He's even been quiet until I decided to return. He tried to take over, and nearly did. I fought back, but it was harder than any of the other times he tried to take control," Naruto explained.

"Naruto, that's because the seal's weakening. I'm sorry that you need to hear this, but we need to strengthen it. Come back, tomorrow, and we'll run some jutsu to strengthen the seal. Don't worry, if it doesn't work, nothing will happen, Kyuubi will die, but you will live, Naruto. Dismissed," Tsunade said.

**--Two Days Later--**

After the seal was strengthened, there was an alarm put into it. If the seal were to weaken again, an alarm would sound in Tsunade's office.

Naruto was now living with Sasuke, and they were watching a movie together.

"So, how'd the jutsu go? Did the seal get strengthened?" Sasuke asked, after the movie was over. He was worried about Naruto, even though he knew nothing would happen.

"Yeah, the jutsu worked. Tsunade put some kind of alarm jutsu on it, so that if it weakens again, the alarm will sound in Tsunade's office. There's no doubt that the seal will stay as strong though," Naruto explained.

"Good," Sasuke sighed, relieved.

Naruto yawned quietly. "C'mon, Sasuke. I'm tired, let's go to bed," Naruto suggested.

"Okay, Naru-chan." With that said, they went to their bedroom, and went to sleep.

**The End! ******

**Oh. My. God. I can't believe it's over, and I'm the author! So, what did you think? Review's are welcome! **

**Hope you liked! Requests to be in my next stories are welcome, along with story requests! **


End file.
